Life Begins for Andy Panda
Life Begins for Andy Panda is a 1939 short subject cartoon created by Walter Lantz. It features a baby panda character called Andy Panda to cash-in on the popularity of the United States' first captive panda, Su Lin, three years earlier. Cast *Mae Questel as Andy Panda *Thurl Ravenscroft as Su Lin *Mel Blanc as Turtle and Bird *Jack Mercer as Rabbit Plot synopsis The story begins with Finchell Broadcasting Station telling the news that the pandas had their first baby. All of the forest animals rushed to see the new baby. All the animals were excited to see him and shouted to name the cub. Mrs. Panda made the decision, to named him Andy Panda. All of the animals and were scared off by a skunk. After all of the animals left and 6 months later, Papa Panda was talking with Andy about to appreciate Mother Nature , until Andy looked under a tree with his slingshot and hit an opossum and the opossum stamp on Papa Panda's foot. After Papa Panda think that Mother Nature has no place to live, Andy started to cry and was they're talking, they were starting to leave the forest into a barren wasteland and Papa Panda warned him about the savage Pygmy hunters that live in the wasteland. After they talk, Andy runs away from his dad into the wasteland and his dad ran after him until he lands in a trap, presumably made by the hunters. The hunters saw ed Andy and started to chase him and Finchell announced to the animals and start a rescue mission to save Andy from life at the zoo. Mr. Whippletree, a turtle was the first animal attempt to rescue Andy but failed because a more darker pygmy had his shell. His mother joins the action fights off some pygmies. The third animal, a kangaroo successfully put Andy in his pouch but he was distracted by a pygmy while another one slapped the kangaroo's behind using a plank. The skunk, who scared the animals earlier chased the pygmies away and the animals cheered and Andy was rewarded by Papa. His wish was to be put in a Newsreel and Papa Panda was about to spank him but he decided to snuggle Andy. Mr. Whippletree who lost his shell to the same pygmy was seen chasing him until the cartoon ends. Trivia *The animation used when the pygmies were climbing out the rock was used again in Andy Panda Goes Fishing and 100 Pygmies and Andy Panda. *The Pygmies design changed from human-like, having yellow grass skirts and light brown skin to ape-like, having orange grass skirts and have darker skin in later cartoons. *The cartoon wasn't seen in US television for a number of years due of the pygmies appearances but it was seen in countries like Brazil. Category:Episodes Category:Andy Panda Cartoons Category:1939 films Category:Animated films Category:Cartoons directed by Alex Lovy Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons Where Andy Panda Cries Category:Cartoons Where Andy Panda Loses In The End Category:Cartoons Where Poppa Panda Loses in The End Category:Cartoons Where Andy Panda and Poppa Panda Both Lose in The End